In general, refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature in a storage space thereof that is covered by a door. For this, refrigerators cool the inside of the storage space by using cool air generated by being heat-exchanged with a refrigerant circulated into a refrigeration cycle to store foods in an optimum state.
In recent years, refrigerators having various convenience equipment have been brought to the market. A dispenser for dispensing water or ice from the outside in a state where a refrigerator is closed is one representative example of such convenience equipment.
In general, such dispenser is provided on a front surface of a refrigerator door to dispense water or ice by manipulating a lever. For this, the dispenser can include a water nozzle for dispensing water and an ice nozzle for ice. The lever can be disposed under each of the water nozzle and the ice nozzle. Thus, the lever can be manipulated to dispense water or ice. Such lever can be manipulated after first using a separate button to select whether water or ice should be dispensed.